


Morning, Sssssunshine (Lamia!Vera)

by Greenhand



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Lamia!Vera, Morning Cuddles, Short One Shot, Species Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenhand/pseuds/Greenhand
Summary: Oz doesn't really like hosting parties... he always wakes up with a hangover or a mess to clean up. But maybe last night was better than he thought.Based on a simple prompt from Tumblr.





	Morning, Sssssunshine (Lamia!Vera)

_ Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt. _

Oz groaned as he was dragged out of his slumber. Without even opening his eyes, he fumbled for the alarm clock. Why’d he even set that thing? He had nothing worth doing today. It took Oz a few tries, but he finally managed to slap the snooze button. It was a little too late, though. The window to fall back asleep had left him. Now he was awake. Ugh.

Begrudgingly, he peeled his eyes open. His room was bathed in a warm morning light, the sun barely slipping through his curtains. The scent of alcohol lingered in the air… that’s right, Brian somehow talked him into having a party at his place. Normally, Oz dreaded the morning after a party, especially if Polly was involved. But there was no hangover, no collateral damage, and no vomit. So far, so good. The fact he woke up in his own bed proved last night was rather tame… and he wasn’t complaining.

However, if there was something to complain about, it’d probably be the growing tension around his body. He hadn’t noticed it before, but his blankets felt warmer than usual… and heavier. So heavy he couldn’t even roll himself over. The arm he used to hit the alarm clock was free, but the other was firmly pinned to his side, and his legs were also held together. He heard something, directly behind him. His heart skipped a beat as he felt the bed shift a little, and heard a breathy sigh.

Oz’s cheeks lit up like flares as a pair of arms slowly crept over his shoulders and hugged him from behind, and the Oz was putting the pieces together. It seemed as though one of his guests didn’t leave last night. If he could reach up and pinch himself, he would.

“V-Vera?” Oz quietly mumbled. “I-I should probably get up.”

“Hmm?” The woman sighed in return. “But you’re so warm… jussssst a little longer.” She was so close, practically right next to his ear.

Oz wriggled in her coils to try and shimmy himself free, but Vera wouldn’t let up. Using his free arm to push her tail down proved useless, too. Her tail was basically all muscle, after all, and Vera was not one to just let go.

“What’s the rush, Oz?” Vera asked, her tail tightening around him ever so gently. “Just let me warm up a little more…”

That’s right… Vera was cold blooded; in the literal sense. She relied on external heat sources to stay warm… she’s probably been wrapped around him like this all night. Well, maybe he could stay in bed a little longer. Oz always found it difficult saying ‘no’ to cute girls. Especially ones in a prime position to crush him like a paper cup.

Vera’s tail shifted around him, putting Oz on his back while Vera rested on top of him. With her hair hanging down over him, Vera brushed her serpents back, and Oz instinctively shut his eyes… he knew Vera had could petrify people on accident.

“Hey… what’s wrong?” Vera softly asked. That voice of hers was just as intoxicating as her beauty. Oz felt tested just hearing her whisper.

“Y-your eyes.” He answered. “I-I don’t want to… y’know.”

“It’s okay. You’re safe.”

Oz slowly opened his left eye, and cautiously trained his gaze on Vera. She was still resting atop his chest, and her snakes drooped over other eye… as she usually does. He let himself open his other eye, and now he had a better look at her. A black bra covered her chest, as she remained pressed against him. The covers were still draped over the two of them, pushed back to around waist level. Oz was still coiled in her tail, save for his right arm,  _ and _ she was smiling… a rare sight indeed.

“Am I dreaming?” Oz quietly asked.

“No. But you  _ were _ pretty drunk last night.” Vera answered. “Your friends wanted me to keep an eye on you make sure you didn’t do anything crazy.”

Oz hesitated to respond. “Well… did I?”

“You said a lot of silly things, but for the most part, no.”

Oz’s throat felt knotted up. His heart started to beat a little faster. “Well, th-thanks.” He muttered. He didn’t know why Vera was suddenly so sweet and… interested in him. What it something he said last night? Or was he just looking a gift horse in the mouth?

“Don’t mention it.” She cooed, before laying herself back down on him to keep warm. “I just need a few more degrees… then I’ll let you go.”

If Oz’s mouth was visible, he’d be trying so damn hard to hide his smile. “H-how about I make some breakfast?” He asked.

Vera softly chuckled. “Ssssssounds wonderful.” She quietly hissed.


End file.
